Half-Life
[[Archivo:Half_life_by_bobosweet-d7rr436.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por BoboSweet.]] Half-Life (Media-Vida) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 30 de octubre de 2014, actualmente supera las 34 mil visitas en YouTube y las mil en Nicovideo. Es el lado B de Hard-Disk Hide and Seek, aunque sus historias no se relacionan entre ellas. Trata sobre una relación decadente. Está inspirada en las experiencias del autor en la escuela secundaria, donde necesitaba que caballeros en armaduras brillantes fueran a salvarlo cuando lo molestaban. Con el tiempo tuvo que valerse por su cuenta y pudo mejorar su relación con algunos de sus amigos. Comentario del Autor: *''"¿Me he vuelto muy dependiente de ti?".'' Intérprete: AVANNA Música, Letra y PV: Nostraightanswer (Kenji-B) Ilustración: BoboSweet Agradecimientos: EmpathP *Nicovideo *Soundcloud *Bandcamp *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hard-Disk Hide and Seek Letra *Letra tomado de Bandcamp. *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao. Inglés= Stay still with me, | my company, | and let’s just be | still silently. Stay still with me. Why must it be | the roots and leaves | start falling to pieces when you leave me? | Ah… stay still with me. The weather’s cold and | the water’s freezing, | I need support ‘cause I can not stand alone. I’m waiting for the day | the sun will shine it’s rays… I’m trembling, | will you hold my hand one more time? They’re calling me out, | I’m breaking down now, | I know I must be causing so much grief when viewed. Cutting away from thee, | the tears go straight to me, | I’m trembling, | would you just leave and let me be? But you came then, | my only friend, | you saved me from my end… Stay still with me, | my company, | and let’s just be | still silently. Stay still with me. Why must it be | the roots and leaves | start falling to pieces when you leave me? | Ah… stay still with me. The weather’s warm and | I’ve started burning, | the town’s alarmed but not doing a thing about it. I’m left there in the flames | with not a single gaze | I’m trembling, | I’ve really done it now this time. But you came then | my only friend | and put out the fire that had engulfed me. But you came when | I was to end, | and almost left again... Stay still with me, | my company, | and let’s just be | still silently. "Stay still with me." Why must it be | the roots and leaves | start falling to pieces when you leave me? | Ah… stay still with me. Stay still with me. Stay still with me. Stay still with me…. Stay still with me. Stay still with me. |-| Español= Aún quedate conmigo, | mi compañia, | y dejalo ser | aún silencioso. Quedate conmigo. ¿Por que tiene que ser | las raices & hojas | empiezan a caer en pedazos cuando tu me dejas? | Ah… quedate conmigo. El clima está frio | el agua está congelandose, | Necesito soporte porque no puedo levantarme sola. Estoy esperando el día | el sol va a brillar con sus rayos… Estoy temblano, | ¿vas a sujetar mi mano una vez más? Me están sacando, | Me estoy derrumbando ahora, | Se que te debo estar causando mucho dolor cuando miraste. Cortando fuera de ti, | las lagrimas caen frente a mi, | Estoy temvblando, | ¿podrias solo irte & dejarme ser? Pero luego llegaste, | mi unico amigo, | me salvaste de mi fin… Aún quedate conmigo, | mi compañia, | y dejalo ser | aún silencioso. Quedate conmigo. ¿Por que tiene que ser | las raices & hojas | empiezan a caer en pedazos cuando tu me dejas? | Ah… quedate conmigo. El clima está calido | Me empezé a quemar, | la ciudad está alarmada pero no hace nada. Fui dejada aqui en las llamas | sin una mirada | Estoy temblando, | Realmente estoy lista esta vez. Pero tu llegaste entonces | mi unico amigo | y apagaste el fuego que me habia envuelto. Pero tu llegaste entonces| Iba a terminar, | y casi me dejaste otra vez... Aún quedate conmigo, | mi compañia, | y dejalo ser | aún silencioso. "Quedate conmigo." ¿Por que tiene que ser | las raices & hojas | empiezan a caer en pedazos cuando tu me dejas? | Ah… quedate conmigo. Quedate conmigo. Quedate conmigo. Quedate conmigo…. Quedate conmigo. Quedate conmigo. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014